


Harry Potter and Bart Allen; Miracle Boy & Impulse!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry was Daisuke's son? Follow along on the adventures of Harry Hiroshi Motomiya, The Prince of Miracles & Destiny! Yaoi meaning male on male pairing!</p><p>Pairing(s): Harry Potter (Miracle Boy)/Bart Allen (Impulse)/Jamie(Blue Beetle)/Wally West (Kid Flash)/Superboy/Captain Marvel (True Form), Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya (1)/Wallace (Willis) Goldbloom/Takuya Kanbara/Ryo Akiyame(?), Lily Potter/James Potter (Mentioned), Taito (Taichi Kamiya/Yamato Ishida,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter The Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and Bart Allen; Miracle Boy & Impulse!
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer(s): I don't own Harry Potter, Digimon, DC Comics, or Young Justice!
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for violence, Yaoi (Gay relationships), Possible sexual content, Language, & just to be safe.
> 
> Pairing(s): Harry Potter (Miracle Boy)/Bart Allen (Impulse)/Jamie(Blue Beetle)/Wally West (Kid Flash)/Superboy/Captain Marvel (True Form), Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya (1) /Wallace (Willis) Goldbloom/Takuya Kanbara/Takato Matsuki/Ryo Akiyame(?)/Yamato (Matt) Ishida(Another Dimension), Lily Potter/James Potter (Mentioned),
> 
> Chapter One: Enter The Dynamic Duo

Chapter One: Enter The Dynamic Duo

Chapter One: Enter The Dynamic Duo

**\- Begin Dream **Within Dream** -**

_"Ah! Right there, Bart!" A reddish-brown haired sixteen year old moaned. Harry was laying on his back, as his lover, Bart, massaged his back with his hands. "You know, if we ask him nicely, Dad maybe willing to help us get to the correct time without any fuss." Harry pointed out to his speedster._

_The brown haired speedster shuddered violently at the thought of Goldbloom 'helping' him. "No way, ever since you and me first slept together that man has had made it his life's mission to make my life a living hell, which is ironic considering we live in this hellhole." The younger teen rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics._

_"He's not trying to make you're life hell, and the reason he doesn't like you is because he walked in on you fucking me into my mattress." The teen Prince of Miracles (1) pointed out to his best friend, causing said teen to pout childishly._

**\- End Dream Within Dream -  
**

**Yaoi LEMON/LIME Alert skip ahead if you don't want to read gay/bi men having sex.**

_Harry gasped as he sat up in bed. He took several deep breaths, before realizing that he was in bed naked with Bart & a Wally West. He tried to get up only to yelp when a searing pain ripple up his spine._

_Wally's eyes fluttered open and he saw wincing Harry causing him to smirk. "You know you're pretty sexy when you are begging me & Bart to fuck you at the same time, Hare-bare." He purred as he got up and wrapped his arms around his 2nd cousin's lover's waist._

_Harry moaned as Wally started thrusting his monster of a cock into Harry. "S-s-so B-bbig." Harry moaned as suddenly Bart's 12 & a half inch member shoved it's way into Harry's ass, along side his second cousin. "Well, I don't mean to brag but I am 11 inches long." Wally said sounding really smug about his cock's size._

\- **End Dream - - Digimon World - Daisuke & Wallace's Restaurant, New York City, New York, United States| Wednesday July 2nd, 2032 -  
**

"Order Up!" A red haired 30 man called out as he finished making Table 21's food. "CHOO!" A blonde haired man sneezed loudly into a tissue the red head shoved into his face. "Thanks, I suddenly have the urge to murder a certain speedster." The blonde said, soundly bemused. "Don't, he's a good person, leave him alone until I kill him, then you can bring him back and then you kill him." The red head said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Good plan." A blonde haired brown eyed teen said, as he picked up the trays and walked out of the kitchen.

"Here's your food." He trailed off, as he stared at the customer's. "Do we know you, you look familiar?" A short brown haired man asked, curiously. "Arashi Henry Goldbloom-Motomiya." A brown haired man said, as he stepped behind his step-son. "You're Davis's son?" A red haired woman asked, looking shocked at the blonde. "Yep, now take your food." Arashi said. "I can't believe you're back home, Uncle Matt. How was Mars?" Arashi asked his Uncle. "I couldn't not be here for your 15th birthday and your Tou-san would have killed me if I missed another Independence day." Matt said chuckling.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" A short haired brunette. "Hello, Taichi." He said polietly to the elder Kamiya, who blushed at the sexy blonde man. "Where's Davis & Willis at?" A violet haired woman asked, the blonde 15 year old. "In the kitchen they own this place & Tou-san is the head chef, too." Arashi said, as he walked away, with his Terriermon following after him.

"It's hard to believe that's Davis' son, he's so different." The purple-haired woman said out loud to herself. "Yeah he's rather closed off, isn't he?" Kari asked worriedly about the teen. "He's fine, it's to be expected after what you guys did to his father, Davis." The brown haired man said annoyed with the bastards that hurt **HIS** Daisuke. "And you are?" The purple haired woman said annoyed at this asshole who was talking about things he no idea about.

"My name is Takuya Ryuu Motomiya-Kanbara. I am an old friend of Davis' and he told me what you did to him." Takuya said amused at the shocked look on the bastards faces. "Hi, Yamato." Takuya said cheerfully to the man that's like his step-sons uncle.

* * *

**\- Back to the Dimension Harry is in -**

"Harry! HAAARRY!" A voice shouted in his ears, causing him jump and fall face first onto his bedroom floor. He groaned as he struggled onto his feet. He glanced up through red locks at his new teammates, and fellow members of The Team.

"Hi, what are you doing in my room at..." He trailed off as he looked at his clock which read; 2:21 AM. "2:21 in the morning?" He asked, as he sat back on his bed. Bart leaned towards him worriedly. "Um? If you're right there then who is in Harry's eyes widened, as Wally's naked body rolled over revealing his face to his teammates. "Uggh! That had to be the best sex of my entire life." Wally said, as he leaned towards his lover, to kiss him. "Aw! I wanted to have a threesome with him before you broke him in, Why did you have to ruin all my fun, Hare-bare?" Bart whined, as Jamie stepped into the room.

Harry's eyes hardened at the sight of the Blue Beetle, then he started glaring venomously at the Hispanic teen. "Just give him a chance, koibito, he's my best friend now." Bart said as he snatched his boyfriend from his second cousin's grip, causing the red head to whine in annoyance.

"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU, BART! HOW CAN YOU BEFRIEND THE MAN WHO HAD YOU IN TEARS AFTER BRUTALY RAPING YOU FOR SEVERAL HOURS?" Harry snarled, surprising everybody else at the news of Bart having been raped.

"Great job, Hare! Announce it the whole damn world why don't ya?" Bart said with his real personality making itself noticed. "Look, I'm sorry for shouting that with the others here, it's just ever since that day I have hated **THAT MAN** so much, the thought of liking him never crossed my mind." Harry said in a clipped tone, that while coming off as rude to strangers, those who knew him knew it meant he cared for you when he talked that way towards you.

It was for this reason that the other member's of The Team were confused when Bart smiled a dopey grin and gushed about how sweet his boyfriend was, before pulling said boyfriend into a game of tonsil hockey.

"Does anybody else feel like they've missed something?" Conner asked his teammates, who all looked like they agreed with Superboy.

"I love you, you know that right, Harry, and I would never hang around someone that raped me if I didn't think they were different from their future selves. So please trust me on this one." Bart said in a reserved tone of voice, that baffled the others.

"OK. I'll trust you. I love you, My speedster." Harry said as he hugged his lover, again. "I love you, too, my Miracles." Bart whispered in his Prince's ear, causing the Prince of Miracles to shudder with pleasure.

"Why do you call him Miracles, is it because he's Miracle Boy?" Nightwing asked curiously. "No because he's the Prince of Miracles & Destiny.. It's a title only those who are a child of the bearers of Miracles & or Destiny can have." Bart explained in his still reserved tone of voice that quite frankly was scaring the living daylights out of the others.

_**End Chapter 1** _

* * *


	2. Auther's Note! Not A real chapter!

I realize that I haven't updated in a while but I promise you I will update this story eventually and that it's not being abandoned!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: (1): For those of you who haven't figured it out Daisuke and his little male harem are Harry's father's and Harry has some of both Davis' & Willis' golden residence power meaning he can alter both time & space but on a much small scale. (1): Being Davis' son also makes him the Prince of Destiny & Miracles. It's also the reason his super hero name is Miracle Boy!


End file.
